Daughter of Darkness
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Isis Riddle is the daughter of Tom and Bellatrix Riddle, her mission is to seduce Harry Potter so that she can lure him into her father's trap. But what happens if she looses her heart in the process...
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the dark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own Isis Riddle**

**A/N hello welcome to my new HP fic, wow I need to stop making new ones until I've finished my others all well. This story is basically about Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter and her life at Hogwarts.**

_**Parseltounge**_

Normal speech

**Chapter one- Welcome to my life**

* * *

><p>My name is Isis Riddle; I am eleven years old with long Midnight black hair and dark blue eyes. I am quite small for my age and quiet skinny too, but I suppose that's down to living in an orphanage all my life. I never knew my parents, don't even know their names, the only thing Mrs Flowers, (She's the matron at the orphanage) told me was that I was the spitting image of my mother.<p>

I have her strong cheek bones and hooded lids and black wavy hair that frame my face. Mrs Flower doesn't really like me asking questions, she says that nothing good can ever come out them. I disagree, if you don't ask questions how you learn. I love learning; I have been told by my teachers that I have a strange first for knowledge.

Everyone thinks I'm strange, the other children won't come near me, they say that I'm freaky and have creepy eyes that turn red when I'm angry and strange things happen to the people who annoy me. Like the time Timmy Brookes called me a midget and then his arm suddenly broke. Nobody went near me after that.

As I sat in my room which was far more like a prison room then like a bedroom I was listening to my IPod in which one of the care workers who took pity on me bought, (She was new and didn't know about the whole Timmy Brookes incident). As the music pounded in my ears I began to sing along:

_Do you ever feel like braking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wannna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screamin_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing is alright_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_Feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of braking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, Mrs Flowers hated it when I would sing songs like that, she called them 'Unchristian' and that I was a devil child. Which I proberly was seeing as I could make others hurt and sometimes knew what they were thinking.

Another thing that was unusual about me was I could change my appearance; I was having a really bad hair day one time when I wished that my hair was short and spiky blood red, when suddenly it was!

Mrs Flowers nearly had a fit, she told me to change it back before she called a priest or something. When I told her I couldn't she locked me in my 'room' for a month without food, (It's a good thing schools provide meals).

As I looked out of my window that over looked the courtyard I saw a strange woman walking towards the orphanage, she wore what looked like an emerald green robe and her brown hair was tied up in a bun. She had a stern looking face and I decided I would not cross this woman.

As she entered the orphanage, I left my room and crept towards the matrons office to where I knew she was going, "I am here to see Miss Isis Riddle" the woman said stiffly. There was a pause. Then Mrs Flowers said "Are you sure? Are you a doctor? For she is a troubled child" _**Evil bitch**_ I hissed in a special language only I could speak.

"Yes I am quite sure and no I am not a doctor but a professor at a special school for people like her, we would like to offer her a place" the woman said sternly, desperate not be caught eavesdropping I legged it back to my room just in time to hear them coming up my stairs.

There was a timid knock on the door and a small "Isis are you in here?" before the door swung open to reveal Poppy, an older girl with rich brown hair and the woman from down stairs. I glared at Poppy, catching my glare the older girl left terrified.

"Hello Isis, my name is Professor McGonagall and I'm a Professor at a special school-" she started however I cut her off.

"What do you mean by _special?"_ I asked curiously, McGonagall gave me a cold glare, "I will not be interrupted again madam, now Hogwarts is a special school for people like us-" I cut her off once again, "I knew it you're here to take me to a loony bin!" I shrieked, my eyes going wide. McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter that was made of thick parchment and had written on it in green ink:

**To Miss I. Riddle**

**Wools Orphanage**

**Attic bedroom**

**London**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, first class Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards) **

**Dear Miss Riddle,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.**

**Term begins 1****st**** September. We await your owl by no later than 31****st**** July.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**(Deputy Headmistress)**

As I reread the letter twice I turned to glare at McGonagall, "I don't believe you _Professor_" I drawled. McGonagall pulled out a wooden stick from her pocket and whispered "Aguamenti" and water sprang from the stick drenching me in water. I scowled at her, "Ok, ok, so what am I a witch?" I asked raising my dark eyebrow.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes you're a half blood witch" she said. "Now have you any questions?" she asked me. I nodded "Yeah, um all this stuff on the other list where will I be able to find it and er I have no money" I said weakly, I hated being weak! McGonagall smiled,

"Do you not know who your parents are Miss Riddle?" she asked softly, I shook my head. She sighed, "I don't really want to be the one to tell you this however it is best you know before you go to Hogwarts. Your father was a powerful wizard named Tom Riddle, however he was intrigued by the dark arts, and he changed his name to Lord Voldemort and started gathering followers. That is how he met your mother, Bellatrix Black. She was just as crazy and evil as your father. However ten years eleven years ago your father went after a boy called Harry Potter and murdered his parents, he tried to murder the boy too however failed and lost his powers."

She explained grimly. My face was emotionless. Did she expect me to feel something in this story? What did I care if my father murdered a couple of people and tried to kill a child, a child who had seized my father's life and ended me up here in this hell hole! "What happed to my mother?" I asked coldly.

A small smile played upon her lips, "She was thrown into Azkaban and so she should, after all the terrible things she did" she said satisfied. I growled how she dares talk about my mother like that!

To distract myself I opened the other letter and reread the equipment list again, "Where will I find all this?" I demanded loosing the pretend civil voice. The professor was shocked by my tone, "Diagon Alley, I will take you there if you want?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes, "No thank you I will go there myself if you can give me directions please" I said coldly.

McGonagall looked happy that she didn't need to accompany me to this Diagon Alley place, and readily wrote down the instructions. "I need to be going now Miss Riddle I will be seeing you on the first of September" she said before leaving.

I waited until she had left the courtyard before pulling on my second hand jacket and worn boots, I didn't even bother telling Mrs Flowers where I was going, what was the point? As I sneaked out of the orphanage and made my way into London central I began to follow the Professor's instructions until I reached a shabby street where a rundown pub sat.

A sign above it read _The Leaky Caldron _sceptically I opened the door and breathed in the musty smell. Strange people were sat at shabby wooden tables drinking from tankards. An old man stood behind the bar, "Can I help you miss?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Diagon Alley please?" I asked silkily looking up through my eyelashes, the man smiled "Muggle-born aye? Just through there where that man with red hair is, I'm sure Arthur Weasley will help you through" h said.

The man with red hair turned round and smiled, "What was that Tom?" he asked, "This young lady needs to get to the Alley" he said. Arthur grinned. "Follow me miss…?" he asked, I gave him a polite smile, and "Miss Riddle" I said as I followed his through, he took out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall and it sprang apart like a gateway.

I gasped despite myself at the sight before me, if only I could have more eyes! There was so much to see! "I've got to go Miss Riddle, it looks like there might be a fight between my son and Malfoy" he said growling as he ran towards a book shop.

Curiously I followed just in time to hear a boy with a ferret face and light blond hair drawl "I bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" my eyes flickered to the boy with messy hair and glasses, who was glaring at the blonde. "Shove off Malfoy!" he growled, the blond laughed. "What you going to do about it scarhead?" he asked mockingly.

I watched as a girl about my age with fiery red hair stepped from behind a tall boy with red hair. "Leave him alone" she growled, this seemed to make the blond laugh even more. "Potter's found a girlfriend" he taunted, I watched the girl go scarlet.

"Now, now Draco play nicely" a drawling voice came from behind the blond, an older version of the boy presumably his father was glaring at the boy with messy hair. "It seems famous Potter can't even walk into a book shop without making the front page" he drawled. Realization of who this boy was dawned on me. This boy was the reason I had grown up in that filthy orphanage prodded and poked by the other children!

The older man was now mocking the red haired girl's school robes and how her family was so poor, and then Arthur Weasley appeared. I watched as Weasley lunged at the blond man and punched him in the face; the Draco boy finally noticed me in the shadows and came over.

"Hi I'm Draco" he whispered, I smiled

"Hi, I'm Isis Riddle" I whispered back. Draco's stormy grey eyes widened, "Really? You're the dark lord's daughter?" he asked in astonishment, I shrugged "So I've been told" I said in a bored tone.

Draco's dad approached us, "Bloody Weasley" he muttered under his breath, his eyes then landed on me and gasped. "Father, this is Isis Riddle" Draco introduced the blond man's steal eyes went wide as he took my hand and kissed it. "Lucius Malfoy, what a pleasure Miss Riddle, Draco go find your mother" he ordered his son. I could see that Malfoy was nervous of me, but then most people were. Draco reappeared with a woman with long blond hair and stunning blue eyes. When she saw me her hands ran to her mouth, she then turned to her husband and whispered "Is it her?" Lucius nodded.

Draco's mother then ran and hugged me, "Oh Isis I thought we'd never find you, the day my sister was thrown into Azkaban she told me to take care of you and make sure our blood traitor sister didn't get you!" she wept. I was confused, who the hell was this woman and why was she crying on me?

"Erm I'm sorry but I don't know who you are" I said awkwardly. This seemed to make Mrs Malfoy sob harder, "I'm your Aunt Narcissa or just Aunt Cissy, this is your Uncle Lucius and your cousin Draco" she said. Lucius handed her a tissue, "Come, we can get your money from Gringotts while we get Draco's" he said smiling at me. I nodded and walked silently next to my cousin.

We soon came to a large white building that looked like it was made of marble, on the door the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
><em>_of what awaits the sin of greed, __  
><em>_for those who take, but do not earn, __  
><em>_Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
><em>_So if you seek beneath our floors__  
><em>_a treasure that was never yours, __  
><em>_Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
><em>_of finding more than treasure there_

I shuddered not wanting to imagine the fate of those foolish enough to steal from this bank, when we entered there were goblins dressed in red and gold uniforms and sitting at desks weighing precious stones.

Uncle Lucius walked boldly up to one of the desks and drawled "I would like to access the Malfoy trust vault as well as the Riddle Trust vault" the Goblin gave him a cold look, "and do you have Miss Riddle present?" he asked nastily, I stepped forward looking the ugly creature in the eye to make it feel intimidated like I did with the younger children at the Orphanage. The Goblin grunted to another goblin next to him to take us to the two vaults. I have never been on a rollercoaster but I am guessing it is similar to the ride down to the old family vaults. Draco looked more pale then normal and Aunt Cissy looked sick, it didn't really bother me…. Much.

When we reached the Malfoy trust vault I was surprised at how much gold there was in there, Draco laughed at my reaction telling me that this wasn't even the main family vault! When Draco had a reasonable amount of gold we were then whisked towards my family vault. There was just as much gold in this one as there was In Draco's, after I had filled my bag with gold I followed them back into the alley.

We first went to Flourish and Blotts were we got Draco and mine's school books then we went to the Caldron shop to get me a pewter caldron then to the Apothecary to get our potion ingredients and then we went to Madam Malkins to where I was to be fitted for my school robes. While there another girl was being fitted for her robes, she had thick auburn hair and large brown eyes.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked in the same snobbish voice Uncle Lucius had. I gave her my best fake smile.

"Yes, I'm here with my cousin Draco actually he's in the year above" I drawled. The girl raised an eyebrow,

"Really what's your name?" she asked curiously,

"Isis Riddle, who are you?" I said enjoying the shocked look on the girl's face. "My name is Cleopatra Roiser my lady," she said in a small voice. Grinning I took her hand. "Look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Cleo" I said before jumping off the stool and joining Aunt Cissy outside.

Aunt Cissy left is at this point saying she was going to get me a familiar, while me and the boys went to get my wand. The wand shop was very musty and I could feel the magic running through the air, I could sense that the shop owner was lurking in the shadows and called out in a bored tone,

"Mr Ollivander I know your there" the man who was Ollivander appeared and looked shocked, "Never before has anyone felt my presence Miss Riddle, how are you today?" he asked. I gave him a polite smile and took in his appearance. He was an old man with white hair and wore glasses, he looked fragile however a strong aura surrounded him.

"I would like to perches a wand" I said calmly, Ollivander smiled, "Of course, the wand chooses the witch or wizard Miss Riddle, your mother's wand was a very powerful wand, it is a shame the tasks she made it do, your father's wand was also powerful. If I had known what it had been sent out to do I would never have sold it" he said sorrowfully, I managed not to scoff.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked me, I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? I handed him my right arm, it was the hand I write with so why not. Ollivander then enchanted a tape measure t measure my arm, then he went to the back off the room and pulled out a box that held a cherry wood wand with phoenix feather 9 ¾ inches, he gave it to me to try, nothing happened.

Quickly placing the box back into the box he chose another box, this time it was holly and Dragon heartstring, I managed to blow up one of his chairs, (Mwhahahaha *cough* hairball) taking it off me he hurried to the very back of the store.

"I think this might be it, 9 ¾ elder and Dragon heartstring." He said handing me a beautiful white wand, as soon as my fingers touched it; I was surrounded by green and silver light. Uncle Lucius smiled, "I think you've found your wand Isis" he said fondly as he handed Ollivander 20 galleons for it, "Miss Riddle, let me warn you that, that wand is particularly powerful and one of a kind. I do not usually mix elder and dragon heartstring because the affects can be dangerously powerful. I expect great things from you." He said mysteriously as we left the shop.

Aunt Cissy joined us at the ice cream shop where I was eating a cookie and cream delight, "Isis, to make up for all the lost time that we should have had together, I have bought you this kitten" she showed me a beautiful silver tabby. She was big for a normal kitten and had pointed ears and strange markings as well as a bushy tail, she had wide dark blue eyes that were lined with black; I fell in love with her on sight!

"The lady at the Magical Menagerie said that she was a Maine Coon, what would you like to call her?" she asked me, I thought for a moment before replying "Shadowlyn" Aunt Cissy smiled as Shadowlyn jumped onto my lap and started purring. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the messy haired Harry Potter watching me with a cold hatred; I gave him a smirk before turning back to my ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN please tell me what you think, love or hate it please tells me. I am also up for advice and improvements. I know I am bad at spelling so if you notice anything please tell me. Also the reason that McGonagall was cold to Isis at the start was because she recognised the surname Riddle, and knew that she was Tom and Bellatrix's daughter two people that she hated.**

**Hello everyone just letting you know this story is under grammar and improvement checks**

**Isis is in Ginny's year **

**Please review thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter two- two years later**

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since I'd left that filthy muggle orphanage and I had not only changed in appearance but also in personality. No longer was I the skinny 'weird' girl with scary eyes, I now had beautiful curves and my eyes had somewhat deepened in colour. I was also no longer the little loner girl who nobody talked too, I am no referred to as the 'Slytherine Princess' and everyone is scared of me, (Or rather they are scared of my dad). I had moved in with Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luc and had to put up with my older and annoyingly protective cousin Draco. At thirteen I am considered quiet beautiful, the way my hair falls in ringlets around my face and they way my lips are full and pouty, Draco has had quite a hard time fighting boys off me.<p>

Like the fear the Slytherines had for me, I use my beauty to my advantage, and that is making the famous bastard Harry Potter fall in love with me. Uncle Luc told me that my father will return soon and when he does, he will kill Potter. If I could bring the Gryffindor golden boy to him I could be rewarded and earn my father's respect! Draco hates the idea, naturally. "You can't go anywhere near that stupid lion, he'll hurt you!" he told me. I rolled my eyes, "Drakey, I am not a child. I am quite capable of doing this."

He didn't let it go, even Aunt Cissy was worried. However I didn't have a care in the world as I boarded the Hogwarts express with Draco and his friends Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. I could see Potter and his friends: Weasel and the Mudblood go to 'their compartment' out of the corner of my eye; I quickly whispered something to Draco before slipping out of our Slytherine compartment and walking into theirs. As I opened the door I put on my mask of innocence and simpered "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" the Weasel scowled, "Why would we want you in here you stinking snake?" he spat.

I forced tears to roll down my pale cheeks knowing that Potter was the kind of guy who wouldn't let a girl cry. "Ron don't be mean, sure you can sit here. What's your name?" he asked me kindly, I looked into his emerald green eyes and felt myself get lost in them. Shaking myself I replied in a sweet voice "Isis Riddle" and flashed him my Hollywood smile. The mudblood who was sitting next to him smiled at me, "Hello Isis, my name is Hermione Granger" she said as she held out her hand.

It took all of my self control not to wince, "Nice to meet you" I said forcefully. I turned to the weasel, "And who may you be?" I asked him with an edge of malice in my voice. The weasel scowled at me, "Ron Weasley not that it's any of your business" he growled. I ignored him and turned my attention back to Potter, "Not gonna say your name?" I asked fluttering my eyelids. Potter blinked, "My name is Harry Potter" he said quietly as if expecting me to gush about how 'he defeated' the dark lord. I could already tell that this was going to be longest train ride of my life.

As we reached Hogsmeade I jumped into a carriage with my friends Cleopatra LeStrange and Aphrodite Rosier, "So how's the mission going?" Aphrodite asked as we watched the scenery pass. I sighed, "Absolutely bloody awful! I had to spend six hours with a blood traitor, a mudblood and that whiney brat Potter!" I said dramatically as I could in a whisper. Cleo giggled. "Rather you then me Isis, I would hate to even be in the same room as Potter!" Aphrodite said tossing her long curly blond hair over her shoulder, I rolled my eyes.

"Really Ditey? Are you really that stupid? You do sit in the same room as him in the Great Hall at meals!" I growled, stupid people really did annoy me! Cleo smirked as she twiddled a piece of her reddish brown hair in her fingers. Cleo could pass for a Weasley sometimes because of her reddish brown hair and kind brown eyes, it was only that she wore a sneer and was a Slytherine that nobody dared asked her. Nobody except me of course.

It turns out that her mother was a Weasley and she made a respectable marriage to Cleo's mum and never looked back while her brother and his family wallowed in poverty, she and her family lived in luxury and wealth. Cleo sneered as she saw her youngest cousin Ginny Weasley sit in a carriage with Loony Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

When we arrived at Hogwarts I smiled at the castle that held many wonderful secrets just begging to be found, like the Chamber of Secrets with its Basilisk Morgana who I unleashed against the mudbloods in my first year, (Including Potter's mudblood girlfriend!). As we walked into the Great Hall, me, Cleo and Aphrodite walked as if we were royalty, which we were. As I sat down I was instantly pestered by my 'friends' who wanted to know if I had, had a good summer.

I only had two real friends, (Cleo and Aphrodite) the others I liked to think of as minions who were willing to do my bidding for me. I was the princess of Slytherine and the Slytherines and a few Ravenclaws were my subjects. As the sorting came I rolled my eyes when the barmy old hat started singing about danger, then as the even barmy headmaster started his usual insane speech. However this year it was different. "This year Hogwarts has been chosen to hold the Tri Wizard Tournament, the other schools who will take part are Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. Due to past incidents the tournament is only open to those who are over age" this coursed a loud out burst from the Weasley Twins "That's rubbish!" Dumbledore ignored this and continued "The other schools will come during October, now I think it is time for our lovely feast!" instantly food sprang from the tables.

I calmly filled my pates with food before looking at Draco who was sitting opposite me, "Drake who is that teacher with the scared face and weird eye?" I asked noticing that this weird looking person was watching me. Draco followed my gaze, "Dunno proberly the new DADA teacher" he said off handishly, there was a curse on the school, (placed by daddy dearest) that no DADA professor could hold the position for more than a year. My fist DADA teacher Prof. Lockhart was a fake then last year we had Prof. Lupin who was ok I guess I don't see why he had to leave just because Prof. Snape let slip he was a werewolf at Breakfast. "Before I let you go I would like to introduce our new DADA teacher Professor Moody who is my very good friend, now of you go" the old coot sang as we exited the dinner hall.

The next morning Professor Snape, my head of house pulled me aside. "Isis, how are you?" he asked me calmly, I smiled at him. Snape was my favorite teacher because he liked to scare the shit out of everybody! "I'm good Professor, why do you ask?" I asked casually looking up into his onyx black eyes. Severus frowned, "Isis, Lucius told me of your mission and I-"

"Don't think I am capable of doing it?" I hissed interrupting him, Severus scowled. "Isis you know I have your best interest at heart and you know that this will be hard for you to do because of the constant guard that Potter is on, do you really think you can get him to fall in love with you with that weasel following him around whispering bad things about you in his ear? It was his sister you tried to kill in the chamber Isis I don't think he's going to forget that anytime soon!" he growled. I narrowed my eyes,

"What do you propose I _do_ Professor?" I snapped glaring at him, (And feeling bad ass because I am the only student who can do this and live!) "I am offering you my help Miss Riddle; I can keep Weasley away from Potter long enough for you to sink your poisonous little fangs into him" he said bitterly. I smirked. "Well if that really is all Professor, I would like to eat my breakfast now" I said cheekily before walking into the Great Hall.

First lesson I had Herbology with the Gryffindors, I smirked as I saw Ginny Weasley flinch at the sight of me.

_In my first year at Hogwarts I discovered the Chamber of secrets and unleashed the Basilisk upon the Mudblood students, I then wrote threatening messages on the walls with chicken blood. However Potter and Weasley were close to sniffing me out so I used the imperious curse to make Ginny Weasley go down to the Chamber and then I would stun her before going to Professor Dumbledore telling him who had opened the chamber there for framing Ginny Weasley. However it hadn't worked like that, turned out Potter had found one of dad's old journals and had found the entrance to the chamber. Just as I was about to set the Basilisk on Ginny he comes storming in so I told Morgana, (name of the Basilisk) that Potter was a blood traitor and set her on him. He then slaid her and tried to bring me in before I obliviated his memory and parts of Ginny's._

"What's wrong Weaslette?" Cleo hissed glaring at her cousin, Ginny scowled

"Nothing concerning you Cleopatra!" she growled before sitting next to one of her Gryffindork friends. After Herbology I had Charms with Flitwick, then Divinations with Trewlawny and then finally Potions with Snape. After Severus had set us our homework he called me behind, "I have given Weasley a detention for a month because he didn't do his potion correctly, that should give you some time with Potter" he said eerily, I smirked "Excellent" I said in an evil voice putting my fingers together.

Severus gave me a weird look, "He will just be finishing his lesson with McGonagall you can catch him if you go now!" he instructed as I rolled my eyes and walked off. As I got to the Transfigtions corridor I heard weasel mouthing of about Severus, "Any way I'd better go before that greasy bat comes looking" he sighed before walking away. Stepping out from the shadows I blushed at Harry before saying in my innocent voice "Hey Harry fancy seeing you here" startled Potter looked around and grinned when he saw me, "Oh hey Isis I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" he asked shocking me to the moon. Schooling my features I replied

"Erm sure it's a Hogsmeade weekend soon how bout then?" I asked looking up through my eyelashes. Potter grinned again,

"It's a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone sorry it's a bit on the short side but I've started back at school so I don't have as much time, please read and review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- Today was a Fairy Tale**

* * *

><p>A date with Harry Potter is what most girls would give anything for and would be giggling and blushing with their friends at what to wear. I however was dreading it! A whole Hogsmeade trip with Potter was going to be like having double History of Magic! "I bet he goes on about how good he is at everything" Cleo scoffed as we walked into Herbology, I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Great and what do I have to do? Go "Oh wow so amazing" as if!" I said laughing. Aphrodite was silent through this exchange, "What's biting your tongue Ditey?" I whispered to her as Professor Sprout was busy showing the class how to plot a mandrake.

"I just think you're really lucky to go on a date with Potter, I mean I know he's a prat and everything but he is cute" she said sulkily, I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Ditey have you only got a one track mind?" I asked. Aphrodite shrugged, "Well I am named after the Goddess of sexuality" she said grinning.

As I got ready for my 'date' with Potter a sudden thought struck me, what if he was going to invite the Mudblood along, (he couldn't invite Ronald because he was in detention) would I be forced into making conversation with her as well?

Bloody hell that would be horrible! As I through on a purple jumper and black jeans as well as my leather jacket and converse I made my way to the great hall to meet Potter. He was standing with the mudblood and Weaslette talking about the tournament. "Oh hi Isis" Harry said as he noticed me, the mudblood smiled at me while Weaslette glared.

"Hey Harry" I said in my sickly sweet voice, "Ready to go?" I asked praying he wasn't going to bring company. He nodded, quickly saying goodbye to mudblood and Weaslette he laced his fingers through mine as we walked into Hogesmede, (I managed not to shudder!)

Hogsmeade was bathed in autumn light and made all the little shops look pretty, we found a little tea shop called Madam Puddifoot's and sat down at one of the dainty little tables. "So tell me a little bit about yourself?" Harry asked after we had ordered drinks, I shrugged not knowing where to start.

"Well I grew up in an orphanage, I play guitar, I want to be a singing sensation, (Oh and I hate you)" I didn't mention the last part. Potter looked interested, "Wow what's your favourite music?" he asked me. I couldn't help but grin, "Well I adore Simple Plan and Avril Lavigne but Taylor Swift is alright" I said in an off handish tone.

Harry nodded, "I love listening to ACDC and Bon jovi" he said, I stared at him wide eyed; "No freakin way! I love them!" I nearly yelled. "Tell me a little bit about yourself?" I asked once I'd calmed down. Potter looked uncomfortable.

"Well I live with my Aunt and Uncle who are horrible muggles and treat me like a house elf; I like reading and playing Quidditch and I also want to be a normal guy" he said. I stared at him for a long time before saying stupidly "Really?" he nodded.

"Huh, I always thought you liked being in the lime light you know girls quing to date you, everybody knowing your name etc" I said before blushing at his glare,

"Yeah but for what? Because my parents died and I survived? Who wants to be famous for that?" he growled angrily. I hastily changed the subject "So er you wanna go up to the shrieking shack?" I asked. Harry shrugged.

As we reached the run down building that looked out of place against the landscape Harry commented "It's not really haunted you know" I looked at him weirdly, "The howls the villagers used to hear were made by Professor Lupin when he transformed" he explained.

I nodded not really wanting to ask how he knew this. Potter had a talent for knowing things he shouldn't, like I was the one who opened the chamber of secrets. "Harry what is your honest opinion of me?" I asked him.

Harry thought for a second, "Well at first I thought you were really pretty but creepy the way all the Slytherines did whatever you wanted. Then I thought you were maybe misunderstood and now I don't know what to think, because you've taken my breath away" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Haha very funny Potter" I said sarcastically feeling my walls shoot even higher. Potter raised an eyebrow, "Well tell me what you think of me?" he challenged. I groaned, "Honestly? I used to think you were a self centred git who was obsessed with being famous, really stupid and reckless. Then I realised I got it wrong and your really just a nice guy" I concluded. Harry laughed. "Will you play me a song?" he asked. I shrugged and summoned my guitar,

**Today was a fairytale, you were the prince**

**I used to be a damsel in distress**

**You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six**

**Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress**

**You wore a dark gray t-shirt**

**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet**

**Every move you make, everything you say is right**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer**

**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**Yeah yeah**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest**

**Did you feel it?**

**I can't put this down**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

Potter cheered, "Wow you're amazing!"He said as I blushed, "Shut up Potter" I said hiding behind my hair. Potter gave me a cheeky smile, "Seriously Isis you were really good!" I decided to let the subject drop as we sat under one of the trees. "So what's your favourite book?" I asked him, "It would have to be Vampirates" he said grinning, I nodded.

A lot of boys who had dated who had grown up in the muggle world would choose that book, "Mine is Pretty Little liars and the Vampire diaries" I said watching him smirk. "What no Twilight?" he asked teasingly, my wand was at his throat in seconds.

"Never, under any surcumstances mention Twighlight!"I growled threateningly. Potter put his hands up in surrender, "Wow chill Riddle, I was joking!" he said eyeing my wand at his throat. I lowered my wand, "Sorry I just really hate Twilight, I really can't stand those sparkly vampires and the main character who thinks she needs a man to survive." I snarled.

Potter put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "What's your favourite movie?" he whispered in my ear, "I dunno erm I dunno I don't really watch movies" I said looking at my nails which were painted black, (Like my soul) "We should proberly be getting back" he said helping me to my feet.

When we got back to Hogwarts he kissed me lightly on the cheek before going off to find his little fan group. I however went up to the owllery to write a note to Uncle Lucius:

**Dear Uncle Luc,**

**Stage one is complete, shouldn't be long now**

**Love Isis**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN sorry its short but I've started back at school and I've been pelted with homework.**_

_**Isis: Stop making excuses Charley**_

_**Me: What you gonna do Crucio me?**_

_**Isis: CRUCIO! Hehe**_

_**Me: ISIS THAT FRAKIN HURT! HARRY!**_

_**Isis: I hate you Charley! Oh hey Harry **_

_**Harry: Hi Isis *kiss***_

_**Me: blugh**_

_**Isis: Please review **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter four- The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

><p>As soon as I returned to the 'Snake's Den' I was bombarded with questions from my friends like, "Was he a good kisser?" and "How much did he spend?" it was kind of pointless really. Aphrodite was buzzing with excitement, this was the first time I had actually been on a date, (having a protective older cousin didn't do wonders for ones love life) however Cleo watched me with those cool brown eyes that seemed to read deep into my soul. "I hope you don't forget who you are Isis" she said coolly.<p>

The room tensed at the nerve of the redhead, I smirked, this was why I liked Cleo she dared do what others didn't. "Don't worry about me Cleo I have it under control, I am my father's daughter after all" I declared proudly. However there was something in Cleo's eyes that suggested differently. She had once told me that I was foolish to toss my father's name so carelessly around, especially since I wasn't half as powerful as he was. "I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into Riddle" she murmured, I pretended not to hear.

Later we were called to the Great Hall to find out about who was to be the three school champions, I walked alone with both Aphrodite and Cleo. Cleo was talking to her twin brother Brad who was very much like her only with chestnut hair instead of auburn. After we had seated ourselves at our tables, Dumbledore stood up and started explaining the rules again and how the champions could die, yada yada yada.

He then went to this giant Goblet and it glowed before spitting out a piece of parchment, Dumbledore read the name before shouting "The Beauxbatons champion is Miss Fleur Declour!" a pretty blond girl stood up and walked elegantly towards the headmaster before walking out of the hall.

The Goblet began to glow again and spitted out the second name, this time Dumbledore shouted "The Durmstrang Champion is Mr Victor Krum" the Durmstrang students cheered as Krum followed Fleur Declour into the little room. The last name Dumbledore called out was "The Hogwarts Champion is Mr Cedric Diggory!" I watched as a slightly attractive boy from Hufflepuff walked foreword. "That is all the champions-" However Dumbledore was cut off.

For the Goblet was glowing again however this time it looked like it was going to throw up a name and not spit it out! Dumbledore cached the piece of parchment that had floated out of the Goblet and frowned. "Harry Potter and Isis Riddle" he read quietly, the hall fell to silence as Dumbledore shouted in rage "HARRY POTTER AND ISIS RIDDLE!"

Aphrodite pushed me forward as me and Harry walked towards Dumbledore who eyed us wearily. I caught the look of shock and concern written on Severus' face, and smiled weakly before following Potter into the room.

Before we reached where the other champions were Harry pinned me up against the wall, "What did you do Riddle? Why did you put our names in the cup? The rules state you had to be of age!" he growled at me. I smirked; I liked this Potter, so angry and aggressive. I gave him an innocent look, "Why so quick to blame me Potter?" I purred seductively gazing into his brilliant green eyes.

Potter scowled, "I remember the Chamber Riddle, I remember what you did to Ginny and that you tried to kill me as well" he growled. I pouted,

"Aww Harry why did you stop me, life would have been so much more fun if you joined the Dark side" I said laughing, (Which was hard seeing as he had me pinned against the wall) Harry's eyes burned with sorrow.

"What happened Riddle? What happened to that lovely sweet girl who I went to Hogsmeade with?" He asked searching my eyes as if he expected her to just jump out and hug him. I scoffed, _**"She never existed Potter"**_ I hissed before breaking free and walking into the room where the other champions were leaving him stunned.

When I'd entered the blond girl from Beauxbatons came up to me and asked in her French accent, "Do zey want us back in ze 'oom now?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No Blondie I am one of the champions" I said giving her my best glare which would make a braver girl then her shrink back in fear. "What? But 'ou are 'ust a little girl, zu can't compete!" she explained ignoring my glare.

"Oh yeah watch me!" I snarled before sitting next to the fire. Potter who had been watching from the door way decided to make his appearance, Blondie burst into her "But 'ou are 'ust a little boy!" speech and then shouting was heard from outside.

"What is this Dumbledore? Three Hogwarts Champions! I smell a rouse!" Came the growly voice of the Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. The door swung open to reveal a very angry Karkaroff and Madame Maxine also a very tired looking Dumbledore. "Yes Dumbledore, I say that we should each get three more from our own schools!" she declared.

A grunt of approval from Karkarrof, Dumbledore ignored the two of them and walked to where I and Harry were, "Did you put your name in the Goblet?" he demanded looking at me. I looked at him offended, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm a third year I wouldn't know how…" however Dumbledore being the rude git he is cut me off. "Don't mess with me Riddle I know what you're capable of!" he growled lowly.

I smirked "Prove it!" I whispered watching his face go red. Professor Snape, my new hero stepped forward, "Headmaster if I may, Miss Riddle wouldn't have been able to have crossed your age line let alone be able to get the Goblet to agree to two names" he said in his normal drawling voice, I had a sudden urge to hug him!

Dumbledore glared at Snape, "Very well then" he said putting on a grave voice, "Barty I believe you are an expert on these matters?" he asked turning to one of the Ministry officials Uncle Luc had pointed out to me at the world cup. He was a tall man with greying brown hair, "This doesn't look good Albus, Mr Potter and Miss Riddle will have to compete, otherwise bad things will happen!"He said in a sorrowful voice looking between me and Potter.

The other two heads looked outraged. "We should both have two more champions!" Karkaroff raged. However Dumbledore silenced him with a 'look' "I am sorry to say that the Goblet has closed down and will not be opening until the next tournament" the two heads looked outraged.

After the rules had been explained to us yet again and when the first task was I went straight to the library to think, however it wasn't the school library that I went too. No that place was always filled with the nerdy Ravenclaws that tried to snitch on me for reading Dark stuff. Instead I went to the only place a true Slytherin could get in, the Chamber of Secrets!

Slipping into the deserted girls bathroom which was haunted by the moping ghost Moaning Myrtle, I managed to get to the sink and hiss "_**Open**_" before the whiny brat could find me. Once the entrance had opened I jumped down the shoot and landed in the sea of animal bones. "Scourgify" I muttered waving my wand and all the bones vanished.

As I walked along the damp chambers I mumbled "Lumos" and light sprang from my wand. I reached the vault where the library was kept and hissed "_**I am the heiress show me your secrets!"**_ the door swung open and I was baved in emerald green furnishings. The library was filled with shelves upon shelves of ancient books all written in parseltounge and manly by the Great Salazar Slytherin himself.

I often wondered if my father had ever found this place remembering hearing Morgana the Basilisk (R.I.P) talk about my father's love of learning. As I pulled down a leather bound book labelled _'Curse and Hexes of the darkest arts'_ I began to learn some of the less evil curses to use in the tournament, (Some were so evil and ancient they had proberly been forgotton.)

When I decided to imerge for lunch I was yet again pinned against a wall, only this time I was staring into the cold grey eyes of my cousin, "Hey Drakey," I said cheerfully making him scowl.

"Isis why did you do it?" he asked, his voice filled with worry, shit! I thought,

"What do you mean cuz?" I asked dumbly looking for a way to escape,

"Don't play dumb with me Isis why the hell did you put your name is the cup?" he demanded. I hissed in frustration

"Draco listen to me I didn't fucking put my name in the fucking goblet!" I yelled at him. Draco narrowed his eyes before letting me go,

"Fine I believe you, but I don't like how close you and potter are becoming" he said in an undertone. I rolled my eyes at him, "Draco, Draco, Draco that's the point I think I have him safe in my trap" I said licking my lips. Draco raised his eyebrow,

"Explain" he said. So I told him about our conversation in the passageway to the Champions room, "Issy, do you think that was wise, I mean Potter may start to guess what you're doing" I rolled my eyes,

"Nuhu cuz, all I have to do is do this face, (I did my best puppy dog face) and say 'Oh I'm so sorry about my outburst Harry, I was really scared about the tournament' he'll eat that up like its pudding" I said my eyes gleaming maliciously. Draco smirked, "Fine as long as you know what you're doing." He said ruffling my hair, I smirked back, "Draco honey, I always know what I'm doing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone I would like to point out that Isis has random mood swings and I will explain in later chapters why she was placed in the tournament.<strong>

**Isis: I do not have mood swings!**

**Harry: Yeah you do Issy!**

**Draco: Hey that's my nickname!**

**Isis: Oh hey Draco, I do not have mood swings do I?**

**Draco: Well…**

**Isis: *Most evil death glare that would make Voldemort scared***

**Draco: Of course not Issy!**

**Me: Draco, Draco, Draco**

**Isis: *eye roll* please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of Darkness **

**Chapter five- Smiles and Curses**

As I walked into DADA I was ambushed by the Weaslette, "Stay away from Harry, Riddle!" she growled, in what I think was a threatening voice. I smirked, "Or what Weaslette? What could _you_ possibly do to me?" I asked looking her up and down. Weaslette glared, "I could tell everyone that you were the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and have you expelled!"She whispered fiercely I couldn't help but smirk.

"Really Weaslette? Whatever do you mean? I was in the Slytherine common room the whole time you were missing, ask anyone. I even have eye witnesses" I said smirking, though it wasn't exactly truthful.

"Dumbledore would believe me!" Weaslette threatened, I narrowed my eyes. "That old fool would believe you if you said you saw a pig sprout wings and had flown to Narnia!" I said in a mocking voice. Our spit fight was interrupted by Professor Moody, "Riddle, Weasley, stop your bickering and sit down!" he growled as he came limping into the room, his electric blue eye swivelling in its socket.

I went and sat down next to Aphrodite. "Now today we are going to be learning about the Unforgivable, the ministry doesn't believe that students should be taught about the Unforgivables, however I believe differently!" he roared slamming his hand on the table. "You need to be prepared! If a Death Eater was behind you they wouldn't inform you they would use the Avada and kill you straight away!" I couldn't help but smirk at this comment.

"Now who can tell the unforgivables? Or more importantly why we call them the Unforgivables?" my hand shot right into the air, "Miss Riddle?" Moody said pointing at me.

"There are three Unforgivable curses known as the Avada Kadavra curse, which is the killing curse, the Cruciatus curse, the torture curse and Imperious curse. They are called unforgivables because to perform those on another human will land you a first class trip to Azkaban" I said smirking at the stunned looks on my class mates.

Moody smiled at me, "Well done Miss Riddle, thirty points to Slytherin for three correct names and definitions!" he said over exclaims of protest of the Gryffindorks.

Moody then moved onto the practical of the lesson, he got a spider from the jar and pointed his wand at it and whispered, "_Imperio_" then moved his wand into a dance pattern in which the spider danced to. Many students laughed including myself, Moody then made it try to drown it.

"This is no laughing matter boys and girls, during the time of the Dark Lord, many were placed under to Imperious curse" he snapped at a boy in Gryffindor. His eyes then met Isis, "Miss Riddle I want you to come up and show people how dangerous the Cruciatus can be with someone with your power level!" he barked.

Stunned I walked up to the front of the classroom and unsheathed my wand and pointed it at the spider and said in a clear voice filled with emotion "_Crucio_" and the spider began to wither in pain. Ginny glared at me from her seat and whispered to the girl next to her "She seems very familiar with it doesn't she."

"The Cruciatus curse is proberly one of the worst kind of torture, can even drive you into madness!" Moody explained. I knew that the Cruciatus had been my mother's favourite unforgivable and watched curiously. Ginny raised her hand, "Professor don't you also have to mean it to show such a _display_ such as that?" she asked.

Moody looked at her for a moment before grunting, "Yes, very good Miss Weasley five points to Gryffindor. It is a good thing it is illegal to use the Cruciatus otherwise I would be very scared of Miss Riddle" nervous chatter filled the room. Cleo rolled her eyes in my direction.

"Now for the final Unforgivable" he said calmly before whispering "_Avada Kadavra_" there was a flash of green light and the spider lay motionlessly on the table. "And finally the killing curse, only one person has ever been known to survive it is in this school." Moody said in an emotionless tone.

As the class poured out of the classroom Professor Moody called me back, "Riddle stay behind" he shouted. I walked over to the teacher's desk, "Yes Professor?" I asked acting innocent. Moody laughed, "You don't have to pretend with me Lady Isis, I know you enjoyed that lesson very much" he said smirking. I looked at him confused, "My real name is Bart Crouch Jr, I am a follower of your father's" he said proudly.

I looked at him with a curious interest, "Have you heard from my father?" I asked excitedly. Crouch nodded, "Yes Milady, the Dark Lord is very weak; however looks forward to meeting you. It was I who put yours and Potter's name in the Goblet, I need you and Potter to make sure you get to the final!" he said.

I nodded, "Of course, do you know what the first task is?" I asked curiously, Crouch nodded. "Yes Dragons, I will let slip to Hagrid who I am positive will tell Potter" he said grinning evilly. I nodded, "Is that all Professor?" I asked, He nodded, and "Good day Lady Riddle" he said as I left the room.

As I was walking out of charms I bumped into Potter who scowled at me, "Hey Potter" I said cheerfully falling into step with him. Potter glared at me. "What do you want Riddle?" he asked me.

"I came to apologise, I mean I was scared the other day and I just snapped" I said innocently, however Potter wasn't buying it. "Really Riddle? So you're not just making it up so that some plan of yours can carry through? Thinking I'll eat it up like pudding?" he snapped. I paled, had he heard me and Draco a few days ago?

I did the first thing that sprang to mind and burst into fake tears, "Oh Harry" I sobbed, "I only said that because Draco was hurting me and I didn't want to get him angry so he'd hurt me again." I sniffed; I was now in Harry's arms. "Oh Isis, I am so sorry, I didn't know" he said stroking my hair soothingly. "I am really sorry if I upset you Harry" I said making my eyes wide.

"No its fine, I totally understand. I will kill Malfoy when I see him!" he growled lowly, I smiled weakly.

"Hey I have this song that I want you to hear" I said pulling out my IPod that now had a charm on it so that it could work in Hogwarts. I gave one of the headphones to Potter and pressed play:

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You don't let it go let it go with it**

**'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

**[Bridge]**

**You said "Hey,**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look**

**And now I'm not the same**

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

**[Chorus]**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you're turning all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I smile**

**Last night I blacked out I think**

**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you**

**I will do it all over again**

**[Bridge]**

**[Chorus]**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**[Chorus] **

Harry grinned at me singing along, "Well you are a very crazy bitch Isis" he said jokingly, I whacked him playfully on the arm. "Hehe I think about you with this song, because you make me smile" I said truthfully.

Harry grinned and bowed lowly, "I am so glad I can please Milady" I blushed. "I proberly should be getting to Potions" I said, Harry nodded. "Can I see you sometime?" he asked me. I nodded, "Yeah you can meet me in one of the Transfigtions corridors so that we can practise for the first task." I said before running off to Potions.

Once I was there I decided to befriend one of my Ravenclaw classmates by the name of Luna Lovegood, "Hi there Luna" I said sitting down next to her, Luna watched me curiously before saying "Hello Isis Riddle, why are you sitting next to me?" she asked.

I smiled; "Because I like you Luna, and I am offering you protection against the people who are mean to you" I said smiling. Luna thought for a moment before asking "Why?" I grinned.

"Because Luna Lovegood you have amazing powers which would be a waste if you don't join me. I can show you how to use your powers and how to become more powerful" I whispered.

I could see she was tempted, "I'll think about it Isis" she said just as Professor Snape entered the room and started explaining how to make a Sleeping potion.

**A/N hello everyone sorry it's a bit short, but I just wanted to get the scene where Harry believes Isis in so that the next few Chapters can be a bit more easier.**

**Isis: *Laughing* Can't believe he believe he fell for that!**

**Me: I know right**

**Luna: Hello all**

**Me & Isis: Hey Luna, join the Dark side, we have cookies!**

**Bellatrix: No we don't…..**

**Isis: Shush mum I'm recruiting!**

**Bellatrix: Oh…..**

**Isis: Please review or my mum will Crucio you!**

**Bellatrix: hehehehehehehhehehehe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter six- the first task**

As the days leading up to the First task began to shorten, I found myself enjoying my lessons with Herm- the Mudblood. She taught us loads of cool older spells that we wouldn't have learnt until seventh year, _**wanna come to my dorm later?**_I hissed suggestively in Harry's ear. Harry grinned; _**I'll think about it**_, Hermione watched us curiously. Harry had told her I was a Parselmouth before we started training; I feared she would assume it was me who opened the chamber.

After training sessions I lead Harry up to my own privet room which Uncle Severus had given me, when we sat on my bed I grabbed my guitar. "Will you sing for me Isis?" Harry asked, I rolled my eyes but nodded. I strummed the strings and began to sing:

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can barely stand on my feet  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>Lord what you're doing to me  
>I have spent all my years in believing you<br>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
>Somebody, somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

**I work hard every day of my life  
>I work till I ache my bones<br>At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
>I get down on my knees<br>And I start to pray  
>Till the tears run down from my eyes<br>Lord - somebody - somebody  
>Can anybody find me - somebody to love?<strong>

**(He works hard)**

**Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
>But everybody wants to put me down<br>They say I'm goin' crazy  
>They say I got a lot of water in my brain<br>Got no common sense  
>I got nobody left to believe<br>Yeah - yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh Lord  
>Somebody - somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

**Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat<br>I'm ok, I'm alright  
>Ain't gonna face no defeat<br>I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!<strong>

**Find me somebody to love  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love<strong>

As usual Harry clapped, and I did my mock bow. "Did you write that?" he asked me, I shook my head. "Nah, it's by a band called Queen, I love their Musical 'We will Rock You' its so awesome!" I cried bursting into air guitar like Galileo. Harry laughed, "So you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked, I shook my head. "Nah, I'm actually looking forward to it, ya know life experiences and all" Harry stared at me wide eyed. "Issy, you do know we are fighting _Dragons _right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes I do know Potter I'm not retarded our anything" I snapped. "I just think it will be fun, it's not like Dumbledork will let us die will he? Well he might let me die he fucking hates me, but _you _nah you have a knack for survival right Harry?" I ranted. Harry nodded. "I better be going, see you tomorrow Issy" he said kissing me on the lips before exiting Snake territory. Sighing I began to play another song:

**Mama never told me how to love  
>Daddy never told me how to feel<br>Mama never told me how to touch  
>Daddy never showed me how to heal<strong>

**Mama never set a good example  
>Daddy never held mama's hands<br>Mama found everything hard to handle  
>Daddy never stood up like a man<strong>

**I've walked around broken  
>Emotionally frozen<br>Getting it on, getting it wrong**

**How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
>How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>how do you love, how do you love someone?<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?**

**I was always the chosen child  
>Their biggest scandal I became<br>They told me I'd never survive  
>But survival's my middle name<strong>

**I've walked around hoping  
>Just barely coping<br>Getting it on, getting it wrong**

**How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
>How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?**

**It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside  
>It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied<strong>

**How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
>How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<strong>

**How do you love someone and make it last?  
>How do you love someone without tripping on the past?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<br>How do you love, how do you love someone? Someone**

The next morning I quickly woke up and threw on my Slytherine green competing robes, I quickly ran a brush through my messy hair before tying it into a pony tail. I then made my way down to the champion's tent where I caught up with Harry and the Hufflepuff boy Cedric Diggory who was sinfully handsome. "Hey Isis right?" he asked. I nodded "Cedric right?" I mimicked, Harry tensed next to me when he saw Ludo Bagman hanging around. "Hey harry can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. Harry nodded and followed him out the tent. I was about to follow when Cedric asked "So are you nerves? I mean don't feel bad if you are being a third year this is pretty big right?" he asked, I was about to yell at him when I realised he was pretty scared himself. I smirked, "Not really, I mean all we have to do is fight a dragon right?" I asked laughing. Cedric looked at me as if I was crazy.

When Harry returned Mr Crouch got us to stand in a circle where we could choose our Dragons, the heads of the three schools stood next to their champions, (Mr Diggory stood behind Cedric and Mad eye/ Barty JR stood behind me). "In this bag is a smaller version of a dragon you will face" Mr C announced, when the bag reached me I hesitantly put my hand in and sighed a sigh of relief as I pulled out a Kamenwati Dragon from Egypt. Its bossy was a beautiful dark blue and its wings were a silky golden colour. "Wow" I breathed. "You'll have your worked cut out with this one Miss Riddle" a red head Dragon keeper muttered, I surmised he was a Weasley.

After all the Dragons had been picked Crouch went on explaining the rules and how we had to capture the Golden Egg, I watched as Viktor Krum strode out bravely, then as that horrible Golden bitch Fleur Delacour shakily face her fate. I smiled at Cedric when it was turn wishing him luck, (He may be a Hufflepuff but he's a nice enough kid) then I hugged Harry and told him to kick some Dragon ass! When it was my turn Moody escorted me to the Arena, "Nervous Riddle?" he whispered, though it sounded more like a growl. "Not at all" I whispered back, I could see the egg lying carelessly against a rock among many blue eggs. I rolled my eyes, what idiot would run straight at the egg? Suddenly a blue flame licked the rock I was crouching behind; I gazed up into the startling bright eyes of the mother Dragon as she roared. "_Easy there beauty" _I found myself whispering in a songlike voice. The Dragon looked at me carefully, _"You're a speaker?" _she asked curiously, I was confused. What the hell was a speaker and why was I talking to a Dragon who just tried to kill me, suddenly an idea come to mind, _"Hey Dragon, I have to get that egg over there, the golden one. I reassure you I won't harm your nestling. However these people who have gathered want a show, so I still want you to attack me but just don't hurt me… or anything" _I said looking hopefully up at the Dragon. The Dragon put its mighty head on its side, "_Ok Lady Isis, take this imposter and I will not harm you, it is uncommon we come across speakers" _she said. She gave me five seconds to get a good enough distance before firing back at me. When I captured the egg Dragon tamers came and harnessed her, "_What's your name?" _I called as she was being taken away. "_They call me Karenna, I can feel one of my hatchlings will be bonded to you Lady Isis, and we will be seeing each other very soon" _she sang back to me.

As I went back into the tent I was swamped by Slytherines "Oh My Merlin Isis your ok!" Cleo shouted as she ran at me and hugged me. "So I'm no longer a bitch then?" I asked smiling, she gave me a piecing stare "No your still a heartless bitch… but I still love you" she declared hugging me. Aphrodite joined in the hugging, "Aw you guys, we need to see what the judges gave you!" she said excitedly. As we went towards the judges I saw that Madame Maxine had given me a nine, Karkaroff had given me a ten, Crouch gave me a nine, Bagman gave me a nine and Dumbledork gave me a three. All the Slytherines started yelling abuse at him

Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy came running down to see me, Draco came at the rear, "Oh Isis thank Merlin your alright!" Aunt Cissy cried as she ran to give me a hug. I rolled my eyes, "Aunt Cissy, please your embarrassing me!" I shrieked. Uncle Luc laughed, "Now, now Narcissa Isis has a reputation to uphold" he mock scowled making Aunt Cissy pout. Draco rolled his eyes at his parent's behaviour, "Still trembling?" he asked me. I raised a fine dark eyebrow, "Drakey I wasn't even shaking to begin with" I said silkily, "That's because you're a Dragon Singer" Lucius said in a matter-of-fact voice, me and Draco looked at him puzzled. Aunt Cissy laughed. "Oh come on Issy don't tell me in all those secret libraries you have access to you have not come across the term 'Dragon Singer'?" she asked. I shook my head. "It means you can talk to Dragon's, you inherited it from my mother she was the last Dragon singer in our family," she explained. I smiled. This would mean I had yet another dangerous creature at me command.

Back in the common room a party was thrown in my honour, Prof. Snape had decided to turn a blind eye while we drunk firewhisky and partied until midnight. When the clock chimbed he came down in all his battish glory and told us it was time to go to bed, not that we listened and partied into the early hours of the morning.

**Whoa yay Ive finally gotten this chapter finished, I don't own the Queen Song nor do I own the second which Is 'How do you love someone' by Ashley Tisdale. The next chapter will be at the Yule Ball so a few weeks later. What do you think Cedric's and Isis' relationship should be like? Please review and give me your thoughts thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter seven- Dresses and kisses**

As I was sitting in the Great Hall I was attacted by a mass of blond hair as Aphrodite threw herself down in the seat next to me, "Guess what?" she cried excitedly. I raised a dark eyebrow "What?" I asked Aphrodite gave an excited squeal before pushing a flyer into my hand it read: **HOGWARTS YULE TIDE BALL! Brig a date for a fun night of dancing! **I rolled my eyes. "A dance seriously this is why you're getting so worked up?" I asked. Aphrodite gave me a crestfallen look. I started laughing "Merlin Aphrodite why do you take everything so seriously?" I asked. Aphrodite started laughing too. "So who you going with?" she asked excitedly, I shrugged "Whoever asks first I guess" I said carelessly making Aphrodite's big blue eyes widen. "WHAT! But Isis what about Harry? You too are so cute together! She shrieked. I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'll go with Potter but only if he asks me" I said soothingly making Aphrodite giggle.

Cleopatra swept into the hall, her hair a waterfall of reddish brown. Gracefully she sat down on my left, "Your cousin just asked me to the Yule Ball" she said breathlessly. Both Aphrodite and I stared at her in shock, "Wait, my cousin as in Draco, Draco Malfoy. The boy who used to tease you about being related to the Weasels?" I asked trying to process this information, Cleo nodded "The very same" she said victoriously. Aphrodite had a hurt look in her eyes, both Cleo and I knew of her massive crush on Draco and I couldn't help feel Cleo was being a bit of a bitch. "Don't worry Diety we'll find you someone fabulous!" I whispered in her ear.

As if the Fates had heard my silent prayer one of the fellow Champions Victor Krum came strutting into the hall, his dark curly hair lay plastered to his head as if he had just been swimming in the lake, (Which he proberly had) he was followed by his pathetic fan club. He marched over to where we were sitting and bowed to Aphrodite who was blushing, "Fair Aphrodite would you be so kind to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked in his thick Bulgarian accent. Aphrodite smiled playfully and replied in a low and husky voice "Of course I would love too!" kissing her hand Victor left, his envious fan club shot Aphrodite glares before rushing of after him. "Well that was easy now all I need is my favourite play thing" I muttered.

As if by magic Harry appeared by my side, "Hey Isis" he said cheerfully, "Hey Potter" I replied in my sexiest voice. Harry grinned, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked nervously, I smirked. "Well…." I drawled loving his panicked look. "Fine you big bat brain" I said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Harry grinned, "Cool, gotta go we have a House meeting".

We too had a house meeting, third year up to seventh year Slytherines were gathered in the Common room; Professor Snape was standing in the middle of the throng of students like a king. "As you know the Triwizard tournament brings forth the tradition of the Yule Tide Dance. Now I want you all to behave exceptionally and if I hear otherwise it will be a three month detention" he growled. "Now the Noble House of Slytherine is known for its pure blood members, so I surmise you all know how to dance?" we all nodded. "Good, now you are to ask your dates and there will be no inappropriate behaviour" he turned to glare at a group of seventh year boys who were smirking. After we were dismissed Snape told me to stay behind. "I wanted to tell you how proud I was when you defeated the Dragon; your father got word and sends his congratulations. Lucius informs me you are a Dragon whisperer?" he asked raising one of his thick eyebrows, I nodded. "It is a rare skill, now the Yule Ball has a special tradition where the Champions open the dancing" he explained. I groaned, Harry, I had heard was a terrible dancer. "Am I right in assuming you are going with Potter?" he asked. I nodded, "Very well…. I'm sure you and your friends have much to discuss."

The following weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend so the girls and I decided to go and buy our dresses; we went into this special dress shop called _Madam Bella's. _Aphrodite practically ran to the dresses that were short and cute, while Cleo was gazing at the beautiful forest green ones. I on the other hand decided I wanted a dress to match my eyes, so found the dark blue section. My eyes fell on a stunning midnight blue dress that just brushed my knees, it was floaty and strapless. Excitedly I rushed to into the dressing room the same time as Cleo and Aphrodite, we all came out at the same time too! Cleo's long tired dress made her seem taller, and its forest green colouring brought out the redness in her hair. Aphrodite's short corseted blood red dress made her look flirty and fun. My dress fitted my body perfectly, it fell in beautiful waves. After we gushed at how hot we all looked we bought some shoes and accessories to go with them.

After our dress shopping we decided to go to the Three Broom Sticks to get some butter beer, when we were there we saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. Cleo and Ron ignored each other while Hermione and Harry said hello, I asked Hermione who she was going to the Yule Ball with "Oh I'm going with Ronald" she said excitedly. She then spied our dresses, "Ooh where did you get those dresses from?"She asked. So after we had given her directions she took off with Aphrodite who said she would help her choose the perfect dress.

So what do you get if you add a couple where one was fake dating the other for her father's evil plans, and two cousins who despised one another? Absolute awkwardness that's what! "So Ron how's Uncle Arthur's job at the ministry? Mummy says he's still a sad looser" Cleo said cattily making Ron's freckly cheeks blush. "My father is fine thank you!" he snapped, I gave Cleo a playful stern look, "Play nice Cleo and put away your claws" Harry laughed nervously.

Cleo was soon saved from the awkwardness by my dear cousin Draco, who had a habit of finding Harry to annoy him, "Hey Issy," he said to me after giving death glares to Ron and Harry, "I hope you don't mind me stealing your beautiful friend away from you?" he asked winking at Cleo who blushed. "Be my guest Drakey, she might end up killing Ron here" I said silkily sharing a knowing look with him. Draco nodded and went to sit at another table with Cleo.

We somehow managed to get rid of Ron and the evening became slightly more bearable, Harry took me to Honey Dukes and treated me to some chocolate. When we were on our way back Harry stopped me and kissed me, grinning I leant in and deepened the kiss. Only when the ruff hands of Draco were pulling Harry of me did I open my eyes, "What are you doing?" I demanded. Draco hit Harry, his ice blue eyes were like fire. "I don't care what your mission is your thirteen still and I will not tolerate him kissing you like that he growled. I narrowed my eye as Draco dragged me back to the castle.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter eight- Halo**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any songs mentioned they all belong to their respectable artists **

The Yule ball had dawned and we were getting ready for our fantastic night! Aphrodite looked like her name sake in her flirty red dress and her blond hair in bouncy curls. Cleopatra looked like she had stepped out of a history book about Merlin and Morgana, for her silky red hair fell down her back and her green eyes shone against the forest green of her gown. I however wasn't going for blown out sexy, nor drop dead gorgeous, I was going for natural look, my dark hair was wavy and my eyes were lined with silvery shadow. My dress was floaty and beautiful making me look slim.

When we went down to the Great Hall we looked around curiously for our dates, Aphrodite was the first one of us to be swept of our feet by the charming Victor Krum. Quickly followed by Draco who came for Cleo, Draco gave me a curt nod before taking my friend to the dance floor. I waited impatiently for Potter, where the hell was he? I was about to go dance with an attractive boy from Durmstrang when Harry tapped me on my shoulder, he was wearing bottle green robes and he looked more sexy then normal! "Sorry I'm late" he said taking in my dress and appearance. I smiled, "Whatever, let's dance!"

As we reached the dance floor they were playing one of my favourite muggle songs called terrified. As Harry began to dance with me I began to sing along with the words, "**Who's gonna save me, when the tide pulls me out? If I have to fight, I might need your help. When you're about to give up. I'm the one who'll pull you through, heroes together save the world me and you**!" Harry smiled at me as he turned me. As the music began to fade Harry pulled me in and kissed me. I giggled as we went to the refreshment table where Draco stood glaring at us.

Teenage Dream was blearing and everyone was dancing while I approached Draco, "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded. Draco continued to glare at me. "I don't like how close you two have become, you don't have to do this because of your mission Isis" he told me. I gave him a deathly glare, then his eyes widened in understanding. "You like him!" he said simply, I looked at him confused, "What do you mean I like him, of course I like him." I said annoyed with my cousin's stupidity. "No, I mean you're falling for him!" he said his pale face going even paler. "What are you on?" I asked laughing, "Me, Isis Bellatrix Riddle falling for Harry Potter?" I hissed. "Not bloody likely!" I said I was dragged to the dance floor by Aphrodite who wanted to dance with me.

"So what were you and Draco talking about?" Aphrodite asked as we began rocking out to _**Orianthi Right Now**_. "Draco thinks I'm falling for Potter" I said as I did an epic air guitar, Aphrodite didn't giggle like I thought she would. "Issy, why are you lying to yourself, you're always really happy when you're with him. Like that time at the Three Broomsticks, you were laughing and smiling." She said. I raised my eyebrow, "You weren't there Diety so how do you know?" I asked, "I told her" Cleo said as she came over her hair looking wild. I looked at her curiously, "Oh come now Isis we all know your falling for him, you can drop the bad girl act for us at least" she said patronisingly to me. I growled and ran from the room.

I sat on the marble stair case crying silent tears, something that hadn't happened to me in years! When who was to find me but Professor Snape, "Isis what's wrong?" he asked. I gave him an angry look however it was ruined by my tears, "Everyone thinks I am actually falling for Potter!" I said quietly, Snape started laughing, "Isis that's what the Dark Lord wants, so that way Potter will believe it too," he said softly. "Now why don't you go back in there, I think they are doing a Queen Song now" he said hugging me.

Quickly gathering my composure I walked confidently back into the hall just as _**Hammer to Fall**_ began to play, I began to dance with different people, such as some sexy French guys and some macho Bulgarians. I found Harry talking to Ron and Hermione, Hermione seemed to be upset with Ron about something and was yelling at him before she ran out the room. I snuck up behind Harry and covered his face with my hands, "Guess who" I whispered seductively. Harry grinned at me as we started to dance, "so how you enjoying the party?" Harry shouted over the music, I grinned "It's awesome!" I shouted back.

The song changed into a much slower song, I recognised it as _**Beyoncee's Halo**_, and we began to slow dance. "Everywhere im looking now, im surrounded by your embrace" I whispered. Loving the feeling of being in Harry's arms. Why was I so scared to except that Harry loved me and maybe I was falling for him? As I rested my head against Harry's shoulder I saw Draco dancing with Aphrodite, where was Cleo? Then I saw her with a Durmstrang boy with sexy brown hair and sea blue eyes. "Let's get out of here" Harry whispered.

Harry took my hand and took me out into the cool air of the courtyard, where he began to passionately kissing me; I smirked and ran my fingers through his messy black hair. Harry was busy ravishing my mouth I don't think he heard rustle in the bushes, "Harry, stop, Harry. I think someone is watching us" I whispered glancing over to the bush were a big blue beetle was now sitting on a wall looking over at us. Harry went to check it out. When he was gone a strange hissing noise alerted me to the bush again, a large snake lay coiled there, _**Mistress Isis, I am your father's familiar he sends word of how proud he is of you and how he wants you to keep up the good work. He also requests that you keep Master Malfoy in check **_she hissed. I smiled at the snake, I sometimes dreamt of her, I proberly remembered her from my past. _**Thank you how is my father when can I meet him? **_I asked excitedly, however the snake gave me a sympathetic look. _**Not until the first task mistress, and even then you can't meet him properly, you must pretend to fear him for your mission's sake! **_The snake instructed. I sighed then I heard footsteps, _**quickly Harry's returning! **_There was a loud crack and the snake had gone.

However it wasn't Harry, it was Snape and Karkaroff, "Don't lie to me Severus! You know your mark is hurting!" Karkaroff was saying, he looked scared, very scared. Snape scoffed, "You know that can't happen Karkaroff, besides even if it does return your screwed either way so what you gonna do?" he asked tauntingly. Colour drained from Karkaroff's face, "Bbbut you betrayed him too… why aren't you scared?" he stammered. Snape gave him a cold look, "Because I'm in a valuable place Karkaroff I am a spy" he said as he ripped open the doors of the carriages and pulled two passionate teens out.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because Harry had returned and was advising me it would be safer to go in then let Snape catch them, when we returned the dance was finishing with a Taylor Swift song which I pulled Harry into and began to sing the words.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards**

**Your love**

**It sends me runnin**

**But I kinda know that I won't get far**

**And you stood there in front of me **

**Just close enough to touch,**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinkin of**

**Drop everythin now**

**Meet me in the pourin rain**

**Kiss me on the side walk **

**Take away the pain**

**Coz I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Hit me with those green eyes**

**Baby as the lights go down**

**Give me somethin that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**Coz I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**My mind forgets to remind me**

**You're a bad idea**

**You kiss me once and it's really somethin**

**You find I'm even better then you imagined I would be**

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**

**But for you I know it's no good**

**I could always wait patiently but**

**I really wish you would**

**Drop everythin now**

**Meet me in the pourin rain**

**Kiss me on the side walk **

**Take away the pain**

**Coz I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Hit me with those green eyes**

**Baby as the lights go down**

**Give me somethin that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**Coz I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Run my fingers through your hair **

**And watch the lights go wild,**

**Keep on keepin your eyes on me**

**Its juts wrong enough to make ya feel right**

**Lead me up the staircase**

**Won't you whisper softest love?**

**I'm captivated by your baby **

**Like a firework show **

**Wont you**

**Drop everythin now**

**Meet me in the pourin rain**

**Kiss me on the side walk **

**Take away the pain**

**Coz I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Hit me with those green eyes**

**Baby as the lights go down**

**Give me somethin that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**Coz I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**When sparks fly**

**Ohh smile**

**Oh when sparks fly**

I leant in and kissed Harry, for it was now midnight and time for us to leave, "Sleep well Isis" Harry called as I walked towards the Slytherine common room. I looked back and whispered "Sleep tight my prince charming."

**A/N please forgive any mistakes I've not had internet to check if I'm spelling things right, also please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter nine- Malfoy Manor**

As I walked into the dining room at Malfoy Manor the first day of the Christmas holidays the first thing I saw was my cousin's self satisfied smirk across from me, "What's up Drakey?" I asked curiously. Draco continued to smirk at me before replying. "Well cousin dearest the mail came five minutes ago and you have a letter…" he said slowly. I raised my eyebrow, what was so good about that? Unless….. "Give it here Draco!" I snapped reaching for my letter, Draco made a tutting noise, "Now, now Isis where are your manners?" he asked in a very Slytherine manner. I narrowed my eyes before saying in my deadliest tone, "Just remember who you are talking to cousin!" Draco's face paled before he handed me my letter. As I had expected it was from Harry, I mean Potter. Quickly I opened it and read:

_Dear Isis,_

_Have you figured you egg out yet? I have, if you haven't I suggest that you take your egg with you next time_

_You go for a bath and duck it under the water. How's the Malfoys? Stupid question but Hermione says_

_I should try to be polite because they're your family. Write back soon _

_With love_

_Harry James Potter_

Draco who had been reading over my shoulder made an "Aw" noise before I could whack him "Shut up Draco!" I growled as my Aunt and Uncle entered the room. "I hope you two aren't fighting" my Aunt said watching us, before sitting down next to my Uncle who was reading the Daily Prophet. "Hey look Isis that Rita Skeeta woman has published an article about you in the Daily prophet!" Lucious said, I quickly snatched the paper out of his hands and read:

_**Mysterious third Hogwarts Champion- By Rita Skeeta**_

_Isis Bellatrix Riddle, the Ward of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy is the third_

_champion for Hogwarts in the Triwizard tournament. Isis is only thirteen and_

_is the supposed girlfriend of Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived and fellow champion,_

_our sources say that Isis is very talented in DADA and has access to certain spells_

_most of us wouldn't have access to in our third year! "Isis is a very talented_

_witch and we, meaning the entire Slytherine house wishes her the best of luck!" says her head_

_of house Mr Severus Snape. Does Miss Riddle have competition with Miss Hermione?_

_Granger a muggle-born witch?_

I growled, at least it wasn't a load of bullshit but the chances of Harry running off with Hermione were very unlikely seeing as I was in the picture, "What's wrong Isis?" Aunt Cissy asked. I calmed myself before answering, "Nothing Aunt Cissy" and tucked into my bacon sandwiches.

When I got back to my room I decided I would write to Harry,

_Hey Harry,_

_Not tried your little cheat yet, and thanks for trying to be nice to Draco_

_I know it's hard considering he is a little shit! How's Hogwarts? We should meet up_

_On Christmas so I can give you my present, have you read Skeeter's article? What a load of_

_Bull! I mean you and Hermione no way right!_

_Love ya loads!_

_Isis Bellatrix Riddle_

Deciding I had better write to my friends as well I pulled out two more pieces of parchment and wrote:

_Hey Cleo _

_How's Italy with your fokes? England is cold and Draco is being a shit!_

_When will you be back?_

_Love ya loads_

_Isis _

I then wrote to Aphrodite:

_Hey Bitch!_

_How ya doing? Im stuck with your crush and struggling not to Avada him!_

_How's Monte Carlo? Missing you and Cleo loads! When you back in England?_

_See ya at Hogwarts_

_Isis _

Handing the letters to my owl I decided to go shopping with Aunt Cissy, "We were thinking on holding a ball on Christmas eve" Aunt Cissy said as we walked through the expensive robe shops in Diagon Alley. "Cool, what should I wear?" I asked spying a stunning silvery dress, Aunt Cissy smiled. "Something stunning, how about this?" she asked holding up a floor length blood red dress, I grabbed the dress and rushed to try it on. The silky material clung to my body showing of my curves; it fell in silky waves to my feet. "I love it!" I cried. Cissy smiled as we bought it.

When I got home I saw I had three letters waiting for me in my room, my owl looking pleased with herself. I opened the one from Harry first:

_Hey Isis,_

_Yeah I would love to meet you in Hogsmeade!_

_Draco being a shit? That doesn't surprise me at all! Ron_

_And Hermione say hi, Hogwarts is so boring without you! Also yeah I read the Rita article and was shocked, don't worry you don't have to worry about Hermione we're just friends!_

_Missing you loads_

_Harry_

I couldn't help but smile, he was such a charmer, and so what if I wasn't suppose to actually fall for him, maybe it was time I made my own choices! I picked up Aphrodite's letter and began to read:

_Hey Queen Bitch!_

_Monte Carlo is so beautiful, the wizarding shops_

_Here are amazing! Mother insists I get a ball gown from here, and have you read what that Skeeta bitch wrote about you? Mother was laughing because she hadn't written anything about you being self obsessed! How's lover boy doing? Missing you too_

_Aphrodite_

I started to laugh, Mrs LeStrange hated me! But then again she didn't know I was her Lord's daughter, smiling I opened Cleo's letter.

_Hey Is, _

_Italy is manifico! I don't know if I spelt that right, I heard you family is holding a winter ball, can't wait to dress up again! Do you mind if I invite my sexy new Italian boyfriend Marco? How's Potter doing and is he gonna be at your family's ball?_

_Miss ya_

_Cleopatra Rosier _

Rolling my eyes at the fact that Cleo had yet another boyfriend I decided to listen to some music and sing along:

**Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it, ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow**

**Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?<br>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<br>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<strong>

**Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again<br>But I ain't falling back again  
>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<br>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
>I ain't coming back tomorrow<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<strong>

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
>So what you've got the world at your feet<br>And you know everything about everything  
>But you don't<br>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<strong>

**Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me**

When I had finished singing I decided I would invite Harry to the Ball, after all I was the fabulous Isis Riddle, I couldn't go stag to my own ball!

_Hey Harry_

_Wondering if you wanted to come to some snobby pureblood ball my family is holding? Wear dress robes and ignore snarky coments and my Uncle will proberly let you in! if you can't come don't be surprised if I go with someone else!_

_Tell me soon_

_Isis_

**Author's notes: just a little filler chapter here, please review and thank you to everyone who has subscribed to this story, added it to their favourites or reviewed it means a lot to me, I wont be updating for over a week because I fly to Egypt this week so have to try and update some of my other stories too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter ten- Masquerade at Malfoy Manor**

**Disclaimer: thought I'd better put another one in here; do not own the rights to the HP characters, nor the song lyrics they all belong to their respectable owners. I do own Isis, Aphrodite and Cleo and anyone else who isn't in the HP series. Also there will be some characters from the vampire diaries in this chapter who I also don't own.**

On the day of the ball was when I finally got Harry's reply,

_Hey Isis,_

_Sorry I've not got back to you till now, I don't think I'll be able to come to your ball. I mean won't all your pureblood friends try to kill me? Missing you loads _

_Harry James Potter_

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the warning asshole!" I growled to the discarded piece of paper that now lay on the floor. What was I gonna do? Both Cleo and Aphrodite had dates; Cleo was coming with Victor Krum while Aphrodite was trying her look with one of the Slytherine chasers, Marcus Flint. Sighing I decided to get ready, tonight I would be wearing a blood red dress that had black lace crisscrossing over it, it was short and sexy! My mask was encrusted with rubies and onyx and looked fabulous! There was a knock at the door, Draco strutted in. "You know you're supposed to wait until I _allow _you in" I growled as I continued painting my eyes with eyeliner. Draco smirked; he was wearing dark green dress robes that had the Malfoy coat of arms on its breast pocket and a silvery mask. "Sorry cousin dearest, but mother wanted you to meet someone," he drawled. I put the eyeliner pencil down and gave him a quizzing look. "Who?" I asked curiously, Draco shrugged. "Don't know, why don't you go and see?" he suggested smugly. I narrowed my eyes, "Fine!" I sighed dramatically before leaving.

Downstairs Aunt Cissy was sitting with a woman who looked about seventeen; she had white blonde hair and eyes that were the colour of lapis lazuli. Her skin was flawless and as pale as alabaster and delicate golden lashes framed her jewelled eyes, "Ah Isis there you are, Katherine this is my niece Lady Isis Riddle, and Isis this is Katherine von Schwarzschild, a friend of your mother's." Aunt Cissy introduced. I gave the pale girl a cool smile in which she returned. "Schwarzschild did you say I'm not familiar with the name…" I drawled wondering of her status; Katherine gave me a sly smile. "Oh you wouldn't Lady Riddle, for I am not a witch. I am a vampire who died many centuries ago." She said in a very child like voice that was both light and icy. I raised my eyebrow at my Aunt what was she doing letting a _vampire _into the manor? Katherine saw this and smiled, "You are wondering why I am here? I am here Lady Isis to help with your father' resurrection; your mother was a dear friend to me many years ago. I dread to imagine the horrors she faces in that dreadful place you store your convicts." She said with distaste. "Will you be at the ball tonight Lady Katherine?" I asked, Katherine nodded, "Yes I shall be attending the ball and be staying a while." She said. I smiled.

Music filled our ballroom when I decided to make my grand entrance; I scanned the room for my friends and smirked when I saw Aphrodite flirting with Draco. "Hey Aphy, hey Drake" I called as I walked over. Aphrodite beamed at me, "Oh Merlin you look so HOT Isis!" she gushed as she hugged me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her flowing ice blue gown and silvery mask, "You look like an ice queen!" I told her making her grin under her mask. "Thanks!" she said, I noticed Draco make his exit towards his goony friends Crabbe and Goyle as well as the slutty Pansy Parkinson who was wearing a revealing black dress and feathered mask. "Have you seen Cleo?" I asked, Aphrodite shook her head; "No she's ill and her mother won't let her come, shame really." She said fiddling with the sequins on her dress. Allowing my eyes to drift around the room, I saw Nicklaus Black, my third cousin making eyes at Aphrodite, I nudged her and she followed my gaze. Drinking in every detail from his long shoulder length smooth black hair, his fine chiseled features to his smoldering dark blue eyes. "Excuse me Isis, but I think I might have to get a drink" she said in a hypnotized voice, I smirked as I watched her do a catwalk walk towards him.

The music seemed to be getting louder now, pounding my ears. Quickly I decided to make an escape through the French Doors and into the Courtyard. Malfoy Manor was beautiful at night, especially one like tonight, the full moon bathed the perfectly cut lawns making it look like a shadowy sea. The trees swayed slowly in the wind as if dancing to the music and the faint rush of the river could be heard. Suddenly I felt as if I was being watched, spinning round I nearly collided with a man who looked like he had just stepped out of a painting from Renascence of Italy. With his straight ebony black hair, his fine chiseled face that looked as if Leonardo Di Vinci had made it! And eyes so dark I felt like I was falling in them! "Easy there, you look like you're about to faint from my good looks!" the man commented smirking, I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Rather full of yourself Mr…..?" I paused waiting for a name, the man smiled a breathtaking smile, "Salvatore, Damon Salvatore" he said taking my hand and kissing it. "And you, is your name as beautiful as your face?" he asked. I felt myself blush. "My name is Lady Isis Bellatrix Riddle, but you Mr Salvatore may call me Isis" I purred. Damon smiled, "Would you like to dance?" he asked, I nodded taking his hand as we began to move to the music. To say I was surprised at how good we moved to the music would be an understantment, it was if our bodies were made for each other!

When the music finished we decided to go inside to get some drinks, after I had taken a sip of Champaign I saw Draco making his way towards us, "Isis, mother says that they need you on stage right now!" he drawled eyeing Damon, I groaned. I had forgotten I had told my Aunt I would sing for the Ball, "Right" I said to Draco before turning to Damon with an apologetic look, "I gotta go, maybe I can see you around?" I asked hopefully. Damon gave me a cheeky smile, "Why of course milady, I look forward to hearing you sing." In a flash he was gone. Draco rushed me to the stage where my band mate handed me a microphone, "Hello everyone, you all know me, and I know you solet's get this party started!" I shouted nodding to my lead guitarist who started to play the first notes of Ashley Tisdale's Masquerade:

**Hip shaker, dream maker  
>Heart breaker, earthquaker<br>I could be anything that you want me to  
>Coin spender, mind bender<br>Jet setter, go getter  
>Changing my getup for anything you choose<strong>

****I locked eyes with Damon as I began to sing the chorus

**I don't mind trying on someone else  
>I won't mind seeing just how it felt<br>I might like changing my disguise  
>To make you happy<strong>

**Here's my formal invitation  
>You and me go masquerading<br>Lose ourselves in this charading  
>Is this love we're imitating?<strong>

**Do we want what we got  
>If not I say so what<br>Here's my formal invitation  
>La, la, la, la, you can be my<strong>

**School teacher, mind reader  
>Dream weaver, just be the one<br>I can count on to play it out with me  
>Hot waiter, cool skater<br>Trailblazer, pulse raiser  
>Naughty or nice whatever you want to be<strong>

**You wanna try on someone else**

**Do you mind changing your disguise?  
>If it makes me happy<strong>

**Here's my formal invitation  
>You and me go masquerading<br>Lose ourselves in this charading  
>Is this love we're imitating?<strong>

**Do we want what we got?  
>If not I say so what<br>Here's my formal invitation  
>Let's go, let's go masquerading<strong>

**We'll make it fun  
>When it's over and done<br>I still want you to see the real me  
>No more disguises<br>Let true love decide if we should be together**

**Here's my formal invitation  
>You and me go masquerading<br>Lose ourselves in this charading  
>Is this love we're imitating?<strong>

**Do we want what we got?  
>If not I say so what<br>Here's my formal invitation  
>Let's go, let's go masquerading<strong>

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<strong>

When I finished the last la, the crowed when wild as I summand a bottle of water and nodded to my band as they started to play Kelly Clarkson's song Dark side:

**There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<strong>

**Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<strong>

**Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<strong>

**Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>It can become<br>A few give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<strong>

**Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<strong>

**Will you love me? ohh  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love me?  
>Can you love mine?<br>Nobody's a picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<br>You know that we're worth it  
>Will you love me?<strong>  
><strong>Even with my dark side?<strong>

Yet again the crowd went wild as I took my bow along with my band before slipping back into the crowed, "You have a really good voice Isis!" Daphne Greengrass told me smiling; I gave her a nod before bumping into Katherine. She was wearing a long midnight blue strapless dress that had silver rhimstones around the corset; her mask was a rich blue and covered only her eyes. Blue feathers spouted from the top and it was decorated in lapis lazuli. "Oh, I'm so sorry Katherine I didn't see you there" I said quickly, Katherine gave me a small smile, "That's alright Lady Isis, I noticed you were talking to Damon Salvatore" she said casually. I tensed; did Katherine know Damon, were they together? "Yes he seems pretty nice" I said slowly watching Katherine's reaction. Katherine didn't meet my gaze, "Be careful Lady Isis, Damon is dangerous your mother would want you to watch your back and neck around him" she said quietly before bowing her head slightly and walking off.

Stunned I looked around the room and found Damon watching me with a predatory look in his black eyes, "You have a beautiful voice Lady Isis" he said in a low sexy voice. I felt my skin shiver, "Why thank you Mr Salvatore" I said nervously, Damon laughed, "Call me Damon" he commanded. I smirked, "Call me Isis" and with that I felt his lips press against mine.

**Hello everyone I'm sorry its been a week, I've been in Egypt and I'm ill so I'm sorry. Just incase you were wondering, Isis is going out with Harry and is in love with him even though she doesn't want to admit it. However is attracted to Damon, this will be explained later in the series. Also I'm adding the Vamps in early because I think it would make it easier for when I get to the third book Princess of the Night, another thing the VD characters are the book descriptions and not the tv one. Even though I think Nina does a good job as Elena/Katherine they will always be pale blonde beauties with jewel blue eyes to me. Please Review and keep tun**


	11. Chapter 11

Daughter of Darkness

Chapter eleven Midnight swim

Hogwarts seemed boring now that I was back and I couldn't see and talk to the Lady Katherine everyday like I had at home. I had become quite good friends with the vampire, she told me about her tragic human life and how she had fallen in love with two brothers. It made me sad to think that she had to do something as tragic as pretend to kill herself to get to brothers to forgive each other. She had admitted that her plan hadn't worked and the two brothers hated each other still to this day.

I saw Harry talking to Ron and Hermione as I gave him a small smile, all the doubts I had about him over the holidays vanished as I stared into those beautiful emerald green eyes. "Hey Isis" he said as he kissed me, I smirked at him, "Hey yourself Potter" I purred. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Aphrodite roll her eyes. _Hypocrite! _I thought. Aphrodite had been out with most of our year after all. "Did you like your present?" Harry whispered in my ear, I smiled. Harry had given me a beautiful emerald pendant in the shape of a snake for Christmas, "Yes it was beautiful" I said slowly finding myself getting lost in his eyes.

Our moment was ruined when Professor Moody interrupted us, "Potter, Riddle, follow me please!" he growled. The girls gave me suspicious looks before vanishing into the shadows, Hermione and Ron gave Harry a smile before also vanishing. "Where are we going Professor?" Harry asked. I rolled my eyes, as gorgeous as Harry was he did lack basic common sense! "Somewhere where none of your opponents will hear us!" he growled as he led us into the creepy DADA class room.

Harry looked confused while I gave Professor 'Moody' a look that showed that I understood. "How far have you gotten with the egg?" he asked, I winced. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be figuring out the clue with the appearance of Damon and Katherine. By the look on Harry's face he was as far along as I was. Moody saw this and gave us a stern look, "The challenge is in three weeks and there is a chance you will die unless you get your act together!" he snapped at us. I nodded while Harry got defensive, "How are we suppose to get anything from that horrible screeching noise?" he demanded. Moody sneered showing more of his true personality than was necessary, "It's your task not mine Potter!" with that he dismissed me from the room.

Harry was annoyed, that much was clear though I couldn't see why. "How Are we supposed to make anything from that screeching?" he demanded. Suddenly I could see a small figure with floating green hair and narrowed yellow eyes and sickly skin; it was holding what appeared to be a trident. My eyes widened before my usual cat like smirk settled on my lips, "Maybe we should try it under water?" I suggested before walking to my next lesson.

It was finally the last lesson of the day and I was anxious to figure the clue out in the Prefects bathroom tonight, I was good friends with the Slytherine Prefect Morgan Roiser so she had given me permission to use it, not that I needed it. Finally McGonagall let us go and I rushed back to the Slytherine common room and snatched my egg, I saw neither Cleo nor Aphrodite only random students who lowered their gazes at me.

The prefect's bathroom was beautiful! Beautiful roman pillars lined the marbled tiled room, mosaic tiles lined the giant bath that looked more like a swimming pool then there was the numerous bottles filled with different coloured bubbles. A beautiful mermaid was sleeping on a rock her stunning blonde hair was carelessly draped over her eyes. I quickly stripped down before wading into the already run water that was deliciously warm. As the water lapped at my skin I felt at peace with the world, I hardly notice the door open and the slight wolf whistle until Harry was at the edge of the bath.

I screamed as I dragged the bubbles towards me, "Harry!" I screamed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I demanded. Harry smirked, "Doing the same as you it seems" he said glancing quickly to the egg that was settled on the side next to him. I smiled, "Oh so you _do_ have a brain than Potter?" I asked cheekily. Harry pulled a look of mock hurt, "Miss Riddle you wound me!" he sobbed dramatically making me laugh. "Come on Potter the water is getting cold" I whispered seductively, Harry grinned as he quickly stripped and jumped in. I ducked as the water engulfed me. Harry pulled me under the water, "Harry!" I screamed as I wiped my wet hair out of my eyes.

Harry was smirking, I couldn't help but drink in his appearance, his body was well toned from four years of playing Quidditch, and his eyes were such a mesmerizing shade of green I couldn't help but get lost in them. His unruly dark hair was even messier as it fell into his eyes soaked in bubbles; I wrapped my arms possessively around him as we started to kiss. I thrill of excitement as his tongue started to roam my mouth, a sort of feral growl escaped my lips as his hands started roaming my body.

Suddenly there was a high bitch gasp, a translucent figure stumbled out of the drain pipe, and it was the pathetic ghost Moaning Myrtle. Her sad eyes were widened and her lips that were usually in a constant pout where curled into a feral smile. "Well look what we have here, wait until the headmaster hears about this!" she taunted. Harry was busy gathering bubbles around him to notice what she was saying so I narrowed my eyes and purred, "Oh Myrtle you _do _know I am very good friends with both Peeves _and_ the Bloody Baron, so I trust you shall not let this get out?"

Myrtle's face went into shock as she started to stammer, "Of-f-f-f course n-n-n-not Miss R-r-r-riddle" she then dived back into the drain pipe. Harry started laughing, "Wow you even scare ghosts that is impressive" he said. I smirked; my gaze then flickered to the eggs that were still lying on the side. "We'd better do what we came here for before one of the teachers finds us!" I said, Harry pouted. "But I was enjoying what we were doing!" he whined. I smirked, "Now, now Potter good things come to those who wait!" I teased before swimming back to edge.

To say I was nervous to what the clue to the next challenge would be an understandment. Both Harry and I shared a look before ducking under the water and opening the egg, instead of the horrible screech we had heard before a beautiful melody started to play:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken something you'll surly miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past the hour prospects black,_

_To late it's gone, it won't come back._

I was the first to resurface and was shocked, it was obvious what the clue was about, the challenge would be in the black lake and they would have to rescue someone. Harry and I shared a look before we climbed out of the water and got changed. We then started to talk about the egg, "So who do you reckon will be taken from you?" I asked as I plated my wet hair. Harry shrugged, though I knew he was thinking. I was also curious to whom I would be recuing. Letting my gaze drift over to the wrist watch that was around Harry's wrist I saw that is was nearly midnight, "I'd better get back to the Slytherine common room, Morgan won't be able to cover me any longer, goodnight Potter" I said standing up. Harry kissed me before whispering in my ear, "Have beautiful dreams Lady Isis" and with that he vanished under that cloak of his.

Once back in the Slytherine common room, I fell into a blissful sleep dreaming about Harry….

_**Author's notes: hello everyone I am so sorry for the long wait, I didn't know what to do with this chapter so I decided to do the bathroom scene. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea, which I know one or two may they aren't going to have sex. Isis is only thirteen and Harry is fourteen, call me old fashioned but I think that's way too young, also Isis isn't a slut. Now that, that is cleared up I wish you all a very happy Christmas and New Year! **_

_**Please make my Christmas and send me some lovely reviews !**_

_****_


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Rolling in the Deep**

**Written by Fallenhope19**

* * *

><p>The morning of the second challenge soon dawned and I made sure I had the sexiest wetsuit I could find, I had asked Luna Lovegood to do some research for me to see if there was any sort of plant or spell that could let me stay underwater for an hour. Luckily she had found a plant called Gilly-weed this plant would allow me to have fish like qualities such as gills and the ability to see underwater. I was glad I had made an alley of the Ravenclaw outcast, not only was she smart but she was actually fun to be around.<p>

Making my way down to the lake with Cleo and Aphrodite in tow I looked towards the gathering crowds and frowned, there was not a sign of Draco. Stupid twit, I thought thinking of my selfish cousin proberly jealous that I was a champion and he was not. The pale looking Barty Crouch SR began to tell us the rules when suddenly a very scruffy looking Harry came running towards us, glasses falling from his face and his hair looked messy then ever!

"Ah Mr Potter has decided to join us?" Karkarrof sneered, I rolled my eyes I wondered how this man had ever convinced the man he wasn't a death eater anymore he was so obviously one! Dumbledore gave the Bulgarian a stern look as Moody limped to stand by Harry and me. We were soon led to the lake were five stands were placed in the centre of the lake, I was led to the fifth and was glad to see Cleo, Aphrodite, Luna and Draco's friend Blaise Zabini waiting for me. "Nervous Riddle?" Blaise asked well naturedly, I gave him a Holly-wood smile, "Not in the slightest Zabini" I said as I stripped down to my wetsuit.

A few Slytherin guys wolf whistled, I saw my girls roll their eyes as I strutted a pose for the, Luna came forward and handed me the Gilly-weed "Good luck Isis" she whispered. I gave her a warm smile, "Thanks Luna" I said as I placed the Gilly-weed into my mouth. When the whistle had blown I began to chew the plant like substance and nearly threw up as my body began to change, closing my eyes as I jumped into the icy water. When I opened my eyes I saw murky green water seeping around me, _right _I thought, I need to find these _fucking fish people _I thought as I began to swim.

Under the lake was actually quite beautiful…. It was a whole new world as cheesy as that sounded, but the way the weeds floated almost peacefully made me feel surreal at heart. As I swam closer to the deepest part of the lake I began to hear the eerie singing of the merpeople, I shuddered when I saw five ghostly figures floating in the water. There were three girls their hair was floating like seaweed around the, I felt horror slit me like a knife when I saw Draco's pale form, then I noticed Hermione and Ron. I tried to help them as well as Draco however a creepy looking merperson came up to me with a trident and growled "Just one!" I pouted but grabbed a sharp rock and started to free Draco, blood was thicker than friendship.

I could feel the effects of the Gilly-weed beggining to were off as I kicked desperately to save both myself and Draco, suddenly something grabbed hold of my foot and a muffled a scream as I saw a Grindylow attach itself to me. Grabbing my wand with my free hand I thanked whatever wizard gods were up there Uncle Lucius had taught me wandless magic as I yelled in my mind _Expellimellius__._ I smirked when the disgusting creature fell from me as I pushed as hard as I could up to the surface.

When we broke the surface Draco's eyes widened, "Isis!" he cried, "Why are we in the lake?" he asked seconds later. I gave him a small smile as we began to swim back to my stand where Aphrodite and Cleo helped us up. "Second task Drake" I explained breathlessly, Draco nodded as he accepted a towel from the clingy Pansy Parkinson. "Isis you were the first champion to finish the task there is still fifteen minutes to go!" Luna cried as she hugged me. I gave her a smile,

"Thanks Luna I couldn't have done it if you hadn't slipped me the Gilly-weed" I whispered as I noticed Draco checking Luna out. Luna gave me a wide smile as I went over to the champion's tent to check in, "Well done Riddle" Moody said gruffly, I gave him a beaming smile, the judges were awarding me points:

Dumbledore: 7

Karkarrof: 9

Maxims: 8

Bagman: 6

"30 that's not a bad score seeing as some of the judges are biased old coots" Draco drawled, I gave him a hug "Who cares anyway how about a Sexy Slytherin Party tonight?" I asked my eyes glinting with mischief, Draco smirked.

"You know I love parties! Slytherines only baby Cuz!" he said sternly as I pouted, "Fine I'll have to find some other sort of entertainment tonight then" I said my eyes landing on Blaise. Draco rolled his eyes as he went to tell Pansy and a girl called Daphne Greengrass. "Did I just hear the words Sexy Slytherin Party?" Aphrodite asked excitedly as she came up behind me, I grinned "You know you did babe!" I cried. "Hey look is that Potter?" Luna called as Harry's handsome mop of head resurfaced from the lake.

He was holding two contestants, one was Weasley and the other was a blonde girl, who looked about seven or eight, I frowned when I saw Fleur Declour scream and kiss Harry. "Thank zu, zu didn't 'ave to save 'er but zu did! Thank zu that is my sister!" she cried as she hugged Harry and the blonde girl. Harry looked be welded "Er no problem Fleur" he muttered shyly, I growled stupid Veela bitch! Turning on my heel I model walked back to the Slytherin common room where I got showered and ready for the party.

I was going to wear a slinky black dress, killer black stilettos and sexy red lipstick, I was an angry teenager boys had better be weary I was in full flirt mode! Aphrodite was wearing a pink dress and silver heels while Cleo was wearing a blue mini dress with gold heels, "Let's get em girls!" Cleo announced as we linked and walked into the common room. Music was blearing when we got there, someone had hired the wizarding band Dark Angels which was a girl rock band, and everyone was dancing and strutting their stuff.

* * *

><p>Half way through the party some random seventh year shouted "I think Isis should sing something this party is in her honor!" I smirked as everyone started shouting my name as I walked onto the stage. "Hey everyone I have two songs for ya tonight!" I yelled before telling the guitarists what to do.<p>

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**Finally I can see you crystal clear**_

_**Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare**_

_**See how I leave with every piece of you**_

_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**_

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch**_

_**And it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**_

_**I can't help feeling**_

_**We could have it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**And you played it, to the beat**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**Baby, I have no story to be told**_

_**But I've heard one on you**_

_**And I'm gonna make your head burn**_

_**Think of me in the depths of your despair**_

_**Make a home down there**_

_**As mine sure won't be shared**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**I can't help feeling**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**And you played it, to the beat**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**Could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_**But you played it, with a beating**_

_**Throw your soul through every open door**_

_**Count your blessings to find what you look for**_

_**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**_

_**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**It all, it all, it all**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**You had my heart inside your hand**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**But you played it**_

_**You played it**_

_**You played it**_

_**You played it to the beat. **_

I soon had the crowd screaming my name and begging for an occur which I was willing to give

_**There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<br>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<strong>_

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<p>

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

Let's go  
>Let me see what you can do<br>I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
>Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

My sexy Slytherines were screaming now dancing and firewisky was flowing freely "What the devil is goin on here!" came the long drawling voice of Professor Severus Snape. Everyone stopped dancing and the lights came up to reveal Aphrodite and Draco still making out passionately, I coughed and nudged Aphrodite, her eyes widened as she saw Snape's face. "We were having a party for Isis sir," Blaise said slowly, the disappointment slipped right off Snape's face "And I wasn't invited because…?" he asked jokingly. Every Slytherin looked at each other nervously, "Wanna join us Professor?" I asked.

The Party carried on into the next day, watching Professor Snape dance was proberly one of the funniest moments of my life. When the clock chimed three in the morning Snape told everyone that they had better get to bed- their own beds (directed at Draco and Aphrodite) as we trailed back to our dorms I fell into a

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes<strong>_

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'll update soon **

**I don't own the songs **

**rolling in the deep by Adele or **

**Circus- Britney Spears**

**I have also changed by name to Fallenhope19 still the same author :D**


End file.
